


Car  Radio

by Milonisatys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Canon Character of Color, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, French Characters, French fic, Ghosts, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Whump, i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milonisatys/pseuds/Milonisatys
Summary: Les problèmes cardiaques de Jayden le font souffrir.Quand il reçoit un appel lui disant qu'il est sur le point de recevoir un cœur, il est loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attend.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Incipit

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le cadre d'un cours d'atelier d'écriture, et je me suis dis "pourquoi ne pas la publier ?". Et me voilà.

Plus que 7 pas à parcourir. La main sur la poitrine, Jayden s’efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait à avancer jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il se sentait proche de l’évanouissement tant l'effort lui était pénible. Le souffle court, sa vision s'obscurcissait peu à peu, des étoiles venaient s'ajouter au tableau du néant qu'il parvenait à apercevoir. Plus que 4. Sa tête semblait sur le point d’exploser, et il s’acharnait malgré tout à compter les pas qu'il lui restait à effectuer jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans ces moments là, les chiffres étaient le seul rempart qui lui restait face à la crise de panique qui étaient sur le point de lui déchirer l’être tout entier. La Mort semblait vouloir l'arracher de cette existence de souffrances, et bien qu'elle lui paraissait parfois si douce, Jayden se refuser à y succomber. Plus que 2.


	2. Réveil difficile

Le réveil avait été difficile. La lumière chirurgicale des néons fixés au plafond lui faisait un mal de chien, ils semblaient n'avoir que pour seule vocation de lui brûler la rétine. Il en détourna le regard aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, soit relativement lentement, et vit sa mère à côté de lui, endormie sur l'une des deux chaises inconfortables que l'hôpital mettait à disposition dans les chambres. La façon dont elle s'était endormie évoquait à Jayden des airs de scoliose, tant son dos était mal soutenu par le dossier. Elle avait tourné la chaise de manière à lui faire face, tout en étant à son côté. Elle avait dû guetter le réveil de son fils jusqu'à s’endormir elle-même. 

Jayden tourna la tête à l’opposé de là où se tenait sa mère, étudiant d’un œil fatigué le panneau en liège accroché sur le mur éclairé par la lueur blafarde des néons, faisant concurrence aux timides rayons du soleil de février qui parvenait à s'infiltrer aux travers des stores tordus de la petite fenêtre, juste derrière sa mère. Si Jayden avait été moins sonné par les sédatifs qu'ils lui avaient donné pour l'opération il aurait pu lire, accrochée sur le tableau, une foison de mots de bon rétablissement de la part de sa famille et de ses amis du Batsé, son établissement scolaire. Près du panneau en liège une commode avait été négligemment installée, sur laquelle trônait fièrement Clyde, l’âne en peluche de son enfance, entouré d'une multitude de fleurs, aux couleurs toutes plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. La vie qui se dégageait de ces fleurs coupées tranchait avec le froid impersonnel des murs blanc cassé de la chambre. 

Les sédatifs, en plus de lui brouiller la vue, le faisait encore un peu délirer. On l’avait prévenu de cette éventualité, alors la silhouette du jeune homme se tenant près de la porte entrouverte de sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre ne l’étonnait pas plus que ça. Après tout, il se souvenait avoir longuement débattu avec les Teletubbies sur la question du pain au chocolat/chocolatine, débat alimenté par les arguments acerbes des infirmières qui s’affairaient à le préparer pour l’opération.

Jayden pouvait sentir le poids du regard de la silhouette du jeune homme sur lui, mais il n’y prêta pas attention, préférant reporter son propre regard sur le panneau en liège afin de se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée, quand une voix agressive s'éleva inopinément :

\- Hey ! Tu vas quand même pas t'endormir en me mettant un vent, j'espère !


	3. Première rencontre

Jayden sursauta, et la fatigue qui était en lui s'envola par la même occasion. Il se tourna vers la source de la voix, et ne fut pas si étonné que ça en voyant que c’était le jeune homme. 

\- Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour une hallucination, lui répondit Jayden.

\- Une ha- ! Quoi ?! Une hallucination ?! T’es un rien gonflé, toi ! La silhouette avait l’air plus que fâché par la déclaration de Jayden.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que t’es ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Et puis quoi encore? Tu vas me sortir que je suis Casimir, maintenant ?, répondit-il, l’air indigné.

\- Bon, si t’es pas une hallucination, t’es quoi ?, soupira Jayden.

La silhouette semblait sur le point de lui répondre, mais elle s'arrêta avant même d'avoir terminé d'ouvrir la bouche. 

\- Eh bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es, ma pas-hallucination ?, demanda Jayden, arquant un sourcil. 

\- Je- 

La pas-hallucination de Jayden avait l'air d’être perdue dans un débat intérieur, comme si elle se demandait quelle serait la réponse la plus appropriée à cette question. Après ce qui avait semblé durer une éternité, le jeune homme se décida enfin à exprimer le fruit de sa réflexion :

\- Je suis ton donneur. 

Perdu, Jayden fronça des sourcils : 

\- Comment ça, mon donneur ?

\- Oui. Ton donneur.

\- Tu veux parler de mon cœur ? Le donneur du cœur qu'on m’a transplanté ?

Jayden ne savait que penser de cette déclaration. Mais… c’était les sédatifs, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ? 

\- Tu veux dire que ça fait de toi un fantôme ? Demanda Jayden, incertain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! J'étais en route tranquillement pour la fac, sur mon vélo, à écouter Car Radio de Twenty One Pilots, et là, PAF ! Je me réveille en salle d’intervention, je flotte au-dessus de mon propre corps pour voir des chirurgiens de mes deux en train de me voler mon cœur pour te le refiler !

\- Comment ça voler ton cœur ? J’te signale que c'est pas comme si j'avais choisi mon donneur, loin de là ! Et puis je te signale que j’en avais besoin, moi, de ce cœur, contrairement à toi !

La pas-hallucination ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, l’air plus choqué que jamais par ce que venait de dire Jayden :

\- Sous prétexte que je suis m- ! Mo- ! Enfin t’as compris ! Genre t’as tous les droits de prendre ce qui m'appartient ?! Je voulais le garder, moi !, cria-t’il presque, furieux. 

\- Si tu voulais pas à ce point là, pourquoi tu t'es pas inscrit sur le registre national des refus ?!, répliqua Jayden, également en colère.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne pensais pas en arriver là ! Je ne pensais pas qu-

\- Tu ne pensais pas mourir aussi vite, aussi jeune, pas vrai ?, le coupa Jayden.

\- Évidemment ! Personne ne s'imagine mourir jeune !

La silhouette, après avoir dit ça, se sentait beaucoup moins sûre d'elle en voyant la réaction de Jayden face au dialogue qu'ils venaient tous les deux d’avoir. Les yeux de Jayden étaient emplis de douleur, comme si Jayden revoyait devant lui des souvenirs pénibles.

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai jamais pensé que j'allais mourir jeune ? 

Le ton de Jayden était devenu très doux, mais au fond, la pas-hallucination savait que c’était bien plus que ça, comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur les épaules frêles de celui qui lui faisait face. 

Jayden reprit :

\- La plupart des gamins se croient immortels, ils n'ont pas conscience qu'ils y passeront aussi, comme tout le monde. Sauf que moi, j'ai jamais eu cette chance d’y croire. Depuis que je suis gosse, la mort est une réalité pour moi. Chaque Noël avait un goût amer pour moi. Je ne savais pas si je serais encore là l'année prochaine. Je pouvais sentir la gorge de ma mère se serrer à chaque fois que je soufflais mes bougies, se demandant si elle aura encore l'occasion de me cuisiner mon gâteau préféré. J'ai jamais vraiment eu d’enfance. Enfin si, pour être honnête. J’en ai eu une, coincé entre les murs de l’hôpital, à pousser les examens toujours plus loin, pour savoir comment évoluait ma santé, savoir combien de temps il me reste. La douleur, tous les jours, à voir le manteau de la Mort se rapprocher à chaque fois un peu plus près. 

À ces mots, la pas-hallucination de Jayden se tue, préférant le dévisager, comme si elle essayait de s'imaginer un Jayden plus jeune, entouré par une foule de médecins prenant des mesures de son rythme cardiaque, lui faisant des prises de sang, et autres examens.


	4. Portrait lyrique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden observe son nouveau compagnon de chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà après une absence plus ou moins longue, j'ai enfin terminé de rédiger l'intégralité de la nouvelle, alors je posterai les prochains chapitres dans les jours à venir.

La pas-hallucination s’appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol pour finir assis. Jayden pouvais déceler sur son visage une expression de tristesse mêlée à un état de vide intérieur. Une tension s'installait dans la pièce. Le fantôme avait un léger rictus aux lèvres, comme s’il ressassait de bons souvenirs mais que ceux-ci prenait un goût de plus en plus amer. il porta une de ses mains jusqu’à son visage, et frotta ses yeux, comme pour en chasser le sommeil. Est-ce qu’un fantôme pouvait au moins être fatigué ? Jayden n’était pas sûr d’avoir le courage de lui demander maintenant, sa condition de fantôme étant encore récente. Mais il y avait cependant une chose que Jayden pouvait lui demander sans risquer de le froisser : 

\- Tu t’appelles comment, au fait ? Moi c’est Jayden.

L’autre se tourna vers Jayden avant de répondre :

\- Balthazar. Je sais, c’est ringard comme prénom, dit-il en pouffant légèrement. 

\- Non, pas tant que ça, souri Jayden. Il y a un Balthazar dans le gospel où chante ma mère, et il est pas aussi vieux qu’on pourrait le croire !

\- Je sais pas vraiment si c’est sensé me rassurer, ça ! ria Balthazar. 

En plus d’apprendre son prénom, Jayden avait au moins réussi à détendre l’atmosphère, malgré le fait que le sourire de Balthazar avait du mal à monter bien haut, encore loin d’atteindre les pommettes saillantes qui ornaient son visage. Sa peau diaphane laissait transparaître les veines qui parcouraient son visage et ses mains, fleuves de vie désormais bien inutiles pour Balthazar. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, illuminant son visage d’une lumière chatoyante, presque irréelle. Sous cette tignasse blonde se trouvaient de magnifiques yeux verts, d’une nuance si singulière que Jayden ne pensait pas en avoir vu de semblables auparavant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite demain !


	5. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre avant la fin~

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, et Jayden et Balthazar tournèrent la tête de concert pour voir qui allait en émerger. Tous deux eurent le souffle coupé en voyant qu'il n’y avait rien dans l'embrasure de la porte. Littéralement rien. Rien d'autre qu'un vide intersidéral, un néant d’amas stellaires qui évoquait les plus belles photos prises par le télescope Hubble. Une silhouette commençait à se détacher petit à petit de la vue qui s'offrait à Jayden et à Balthazar. À mesure que la silhouette s’approchait, les deux garçons se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d’un squelette vêtu d’une grande cape noire, dont le crâne immaculé était partiellement dissimulé par une ample capuche. Le squelette avançait d’un pas assuré, une gigantesque faux posée sur son épaule gauche. Le squelette n’eut pas besoin de se présenter pour que Jayden et Balthazar devinent qu'il s'agissait de La Mort. A présent à quelques pas de Jayden et Balthazar, la Mort déclara :

\- Vous vous trouvez dans une boucle temporelle. Jayden, ton cœur est en train de lâcher, ton corps rejette la greffe. Et toi, Balthazar, tu en es la cause. Un choix s'offre à toi. Rester aux côtés de Jayden et lui permettre de rester en vie, mais en restant sous la forme d'un fantôme. Ou alors partir en condamnant Jayden et revenir à la vie sous une autre forme et dans un autre monde. Tu as 1 semaine pour te décider. 

Après quoi, la Mort repartit par la voie qu’elle avait emprunté, refermant derrière elle la porte donnant sur le rien. 

Jayden jeta son regard sur Balthazar, ayant compris que sa vie reposait entièrement sur le choix du blond. Ce dernier lui en renvoya un plein de doutes, mesurant toute l’importance de sa propre décision. Le silence plana dans la pièce quelques instants avant que Jayden ne prenne la parole, d’un air résigné :

\- Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas mourir. Que tu n’avais pas choisi cette situation. Alors si tu veux partir je n’en t’en tiendrais pas rigueur. Comme je te l’ai déjà dis, moi je suis près. Je m’y prépare depuis le jour ou on m’a dit que j’avais une malformation. C’est pas grave si je meurs. Alors tu peux partir si tu veux. 

Balthazar prit une grande inspiration se préparant à dire :

\- Avant, quand j’étais vivant je veux dire, j’étais sapeur-pompier volontaire. J’avais mis ma vie au service de celle des autres. J’aimais ce que je faisais. J’aurais aimé pouvoir continuer. J’aurais voulu être pompier, pour pouvoir sauver le plus de vies possible. Et maintenant me voilà mort. Si seulement j’avais pas écouté de la musique sur la route, j’aurais peut-être entendu le camion, et j’aurais peut-être pu l’éviter et être encore en vie. C’est drôle quand même. Quand je pense que j’écoutais Car Radio de Twenty One Pilots. Maintenant je pourrais presque croire que cette chanson a été écrite pour moi. Ça serait une métaphore étrange mais qui fonctionnerait. Le narrateur de la chanson se plains du fait qu’on ai volé la radio de sa voiture, et maintenant il est piégé avec ses pensées. On pourrait penser que la radio volée c’est mon cœur, celui qu’on t’a transplanté. 

Balthazar pausa sa voix, avant de reprendre :

\- Tous les humains ont peur de mourir, toi aussi Jayden, ne le nie pas. La différence c’est que moi je suis déjà mort. Alors pourquoi suis-je autant terrifié ? Ce n’est peut-être pas tant de mourir qui est effrayant, mais plus de savoir ce qui se passe après la mort. 

\- Sache seulement que si tu pars je ne t'en voudrai pas. 

Jayden lui adressa un sourire empli de douleur, mais sincère, auquel Balthazar répondit par un sourire compatissant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite et fin demain !


	6. La décision

Une semaine se passa. Avec ses hauts et ses bas. Chacun des deux garçons partageant avec l’autre des anecdotes sur sa propre vie, ses habitudes, ses peurs, ses doutes, mais aussi beaucoup de moments de complicité. Ils parlent tout deux de leur expérience au lycée, Jayden lui expliquant à quel point son prof de Physique-Chimie était un vrai con - pour rester poli, comme l'avait précisé Jayden. Balthazar avait rit de ce détail, lui parlant à son tour de sa prof d'Allemand qui était visiblement faite du même bois.   
Le temps passé dans la boucle temporelle ne semblait pas le même que celui d’ordinaire. La faim et la fatigue n’affectaient ni Jayden, ni Balthazar, et l'éternel Soleil de février qui éclairait la chambre ajoutait une touche de surnaturel à la situation.   
Aussi étonnant que cela puisse le paraître, les deux garçons étaient détendus face à la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés, s'autorisant même parfois quelques plaisanteries à ce sujet. 

Comme ça avait été le cas une semaine auparavant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant la Mort qui venait s'enquérir de la décision de Balthazar :

\- Balthazar, une semaine a passé. Que choisi-tu ? 

Ce dernier porta son regard sur Jayden, avant de regarder la Mort dans ses yeux inexistants. 

Il répondit :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de gens hyper sympa à côtoyer après la mort, mais je pense que revenir en tant que fantôme pour assister à des cours et potentiellement hanter le prof de Physique-Chimie de Jayden ça peut être chouette aussi, après tout. Alors je reste. 

Balthazar adressa à Jayden un grand sourire, ce dernier ayant les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. 

La Mort prit la parole :

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une belle vie. On se reverra, mais pas avant longtemps n'est-ce pas ? 

La Mort semblait presque sourire elle aussi, autant que son crâne sans vie pouvait le lui permettre. Tout comme lors de sa première apparition, elle emprunta la porte pour disparaître à nouveau.

\- On peut dire que tu m’as sauvé la vie deux fois. Toi qui rêvait d’en sauver le plus possible. Ta mort a sauvé ma vie, ce fut involontaire. Mais le fait que tu aies choisi de rester, c’est héroïque. C’est une forme de sacrifice, d’acte désintéressé. Et pour ça, j’en t’en remercie. 

Jayden entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et constata que c'était sa mère qui était en train de se réveiller : 

\- Jayden, à qui tu parles ? 

Celui ci adressa à Balthazar un sourire en coin, auquel ce dernier répondit, outré :

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, n'y pense même pas ! 

Jayden ria et répondit à sa mère :

\- Oh, c'est rien, juste une hallucination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais réécrire cette nouvelle dans quelques temps pour la développer un peu plus, et l'emmener plus loin que sa fin actuelle. C'est cette version que j'ai rendu à ma prof et je voulais la publier telle quelle. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette nouvelle, bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien longue.


End file.
